<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Criminals by SalineSalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352052">Criminals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineSalmon/pseuds/SalineSalmon'>SalineSalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fugitives, Jacob is also Whipped, M/M, Moonbae, Prison, Villains, escaping, kevin is WHIPPED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineSalmon/pseuds/SalineSalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the silhouettes of two of the world’s most wanted criminals disappear into the night, as the cacophony of chaos echoes into the darkness of the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Criminals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't posted in so long e.e</p>
<p>Also, the derogatory language tag refers to the use of "fag" and "bitch" in the prison scene, so please be aware if these words can trigger you. </p>
<p>There aren't any graphic depictions of violence aside from the rough handling of the police at the beginning of the story and  what happens at the ending scene. </p>
<p>Comments, corrections and criticisms are very much appreciated as long as it isn't rude! ^^~</p>
<p>This was a prompt given to me by a friend which I wrote on a whim is only only slightly beta'd- so fair warning-</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Kev, I’m sorry,” was what Jacob last said to him as they both were pinned against the walls, their hands being secured with the freezing handcuffs, the police sirens blaring in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The cops removed all the weapons from every nook on their bodies before dragging them out to the car. The looming marble pillars and walls of the Central Bank were mocking them as they were pushed and shoved away. The camera flashes and bustling of the reporters echoing fervently in their ears and the wails of the freed hostages made them sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>We failed. </em>Kevin thought to himself, migraine beginning to form on the bridge of his nose. Never once, in their 6 years of robbing and hundreds of heists, had they failed; and it felt <em>wrong. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kevin snuck a glance at Jacob, a look of worry and exasperation twisting his features. A part of Kevin wants to blame him, if he’s being honest. If Jacob hadn’t been too lenient on that crying child, they probably wouldn’t have been caught. That moment of slight distraction was more than enough for a hostage to speed dial the police, effectively throwing the entire plan out the window. Yet, he can’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Kevin knows more than anyone that he could never stay too mad at Jacob. Especially since he was the reason Jacob was forced to live as a wanted man. Well, he still had the whole car ride and years in jail to regret dragging Jacob into this mess. </p>
<p>-=\/=-</p>
<p>            Kevin still remembers vividly how the trial felt. It was cold, the air conditioning blasting directly onto his face as he sat at his table, the government-issued lawyer talking calmly to everyone on their behalf. He recalls how silent Jacob was beside him, too caught up in his thoughts for anything else. It was in these moments Kevin wanted to hold him close to his chest and whisper sweet nothings in his ear; telling him that they can stay and live like this together until they die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>But of course, they both knew it was only a matter of time. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>            The angry stares from everyone else in the room made him uncomfortable. Although he can’t really blame them, it’s not like you’d be happy seeing notorious criminals. The loud bang of the gavel brought Kevin back from his thoughts, the glare of the judge burning holes into his soul as he announces a 30-year-sentence for both Jacob and Kevin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The lawyer lady glances at them, sadness clear in her eyes. It felt nice. No one has ever looked at him with such a pure sense of empathy, other than Jacob. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t let Jacob walk away that day. Maybe that’s why he decided to be greedy and take away Jacob’s chance at a normal life, pulling him down into the abyss of the criminal world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            They walked away that day with a heavy feeling in their guts, and a sense of fear coursing through their veins.</p>
<p>-=\/=-</p>
<p>            As they were changing out of their normal civilian clothes and into the bright orange “INMATE” overalls, Jacob spoke to Kevin for the first time in the past couple months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Kev,” Jacob said, his voice hoarse and rash from his crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Yes, Jacob?” Kevin replied, sweet and fond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Will we be okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            And Kevin just stares. He has no idea what to say at this moment. His heart tells him to reach out and comfort the man he loves, to soothe the pain behind his eyes; but his brain tells him to stay quiet, knowing that they definitely <em>won’t</em> be okay, and that they should be afraid of what’s to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            He opens his mouth to reply, but his voice was cut short by the loud banging on the door and the guards yelling for them to hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I love you, Kevin,” Jacob says, an apologetic smile making his eyes crinkle slightly. Kevin looks back at the love of his life, an “I love you, too,” falling from his lips.</p>
<p>-=\/=-</p>
<p>            The jail welcomed them with lots of yelling and wolf whistles. Catcalls and offensive language sprung from every direction towards them. Kevin could make out a few, “<em>Look at that pretty boy,” </em>and <em>“I can’t wait to break the new fag and him my bitch,”. </em>Obviously not the most refined use of words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            However, it wasn’t the derogatory language or the jeers that made Kevin’s blood boil; it was how Jacob looked so distraught and lost in such a place. They have been criminals for 6 years now but Kevin forgets that Jacob was a regular person before all this. He hadn’t experienced the pain and nastiness that came with being in jail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>This was going to be a long time. Time that Kevin was not willing to wait nor endure. </em></p>
<p>-=\/=-</p>
<p>            “Are you sure you’re okay with this Jakey?” Kevin asks, “I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not willing to do, especially since this was all my fault in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Jacob takes a deep breath, looking straight into Kevin’s eyes. “Kev, do you know why I decided to become a criminal with you instead of continuing to live my life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Was it not because you felt obligated to stay since you knew about my criminal doings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Of course not, <em>dumbass,” </em>Jacob says, causing Kevin to gasp because he <em>technically</em> cursed, which is a rarity for Jacob. “I chose to stay because I love you,” Jacob continued, “I chose to stay because I was willing to throw everything away to be with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Jacob encompassed Kevin’s hand in his, an endearing gesture to help calm Kevin’s giddy heart. “This isn’t really the best place for us to confess our love, no?” Kevin jokes, glancing around the prison cafeteria and the inmates eating the gunk, otherwise known as <em>dinner,</em> around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Quite so,” Jacob agrees, “I think it’s time we get out of here, don’t you think?”. A playful smirk appears on Kevin’s face as he stares deep within the eyes of the man before him. “Jacob, sometimes you act more like a villain than I do. And I didn’t expect you to return to your old self after only a couple months, what’s up with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What can I say? I’m in love with a criminal. That means I have no time to wallow in my own self-doubt, and absolutely no time to be stressed about jail. We’ve cracked institutes tougher than this.”</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            Kevin absolutely <em>cannot </em>express how enchanted he is by this man, and how much he would, quite literally, do anything for him. “Then, listen to this.”</p>
<p>-=\/=-</p>
<p>            The two held their hands gingerly, fingers intertwined and cheeks pained from smiling so much. The fresh outside air filled their lungs as the sounds of emergency alarms, prison riots, shouting guards and burning jail facilities ring like music in their ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “So, what now?” Kevin asks, his bangs sticking to the sweat on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Anything, honestly,” Jacob replies, smiling widely at Kevin. “Surprise me, Mr. Criminal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Very well, Mr. Fugitive, let’s see where the wind takes us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>And the silhouettes of two of the world’s most wanted criminals disappear into the night, as the cacophony of chaos echoes into the darkness of the sky. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>